MI AMIGO EL HEROE
by emi-arlette
Summary: ALFRED SE CONVIERTE... EN UN HÉROE... PERO ... ARTHUR DESEARA QUE NO LO HUBIERA HECHO... DESPUES DE TODO.. COMO SE LE DICE TE AMO A UN ¿MUERTO? LO VOLVI A SUBIR... PASEN Y LEAN


**HETALIA AXIS POWER**

Esta es una historia que soñé, pero espero que se sienta el sentimiento porque yo si…. Llegue… a sentirlo.

Disclaimer: Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman o representan no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz. (Si fuera mío hubiera más escenas yaoi)

Y mi otro trabajo está algo lento, así que les traigo esta historia algo triste, como disculpa y para liberarme de este sueño triste.

* * *

Un muchacho oji-verde se paró frente una lápida hermosamente decorada con flores este sonrió y dijo – En verdad eres un idiota- después de eso se puso a recordar lo que había sucedido una semana atrás.

…..

Un muy buen amigo mío que hace unas semanas se lo notaba espaciado y algo triste, me había invitado a cenar, y cuando llegamos a mi casa, me miro y dijo

- Arthur, porque tienes esa cicatriz en el brazo.- yo pose mis ojos, en la mirada curiosa de Alfred, que en ese momento tenía unos ojos brillantes de color azul cielo.

- Por defender a mi hermano Peter de unos matones, tenían cuchillos y ves como término- dije con una expresión neutra sin expresiones, simplemente lo dije por inercia, Alfred me miro, tenía un rastro de duda en su rostro, pero pregunto- Arthur ¿tu… morirías por un ser querido?

Yo me quede noqueado por la pregunta, pero decidí ser sincero esa vez, quería decir mi verdadera opinión cosa por la cual me arrepiento - Claro, porque yo soy un vil pecador…. Si te digo la verdad no soy alguien que se merezca la vida pero moriría mil veces, con tal de salvar a un familiar o amigo, lo haría sin pensarlo 2 veces…. Porque aunque ellos no lo sepan… yo los amo más de lo que se imaginan… demasiado como para ser saludable.-

Alfred estaba serio pero sonrió después, sonrió de una manera que era hermosa, era una sonrisa pura, el dio media vuelta y dijo- Tu si mereces la vida que tienes, Goobye…. Artie, Adiós.- me quede mirándolo y mientras desaparecía de mi vista dije- Adiós Alfred, te veo después- el no contesto solo alzo su brazo en son de despedida.

….

Unos días después… salía la imagen de un chico de cabello rubio oscuro, y ojos azules cual cielo había muerto después de darle su corazón a su hermano gemelo, que estaba a punto de morir, se me había caído la taza de té que tenía en la mano, me dirigí a la morgue ahí fui informado de lo sucedido y de una carta dejada por Alfred, con un rostro lleno de soledad y unas manos temblorosas leí-

"Artie…. Como sabrás ya no estoy ahí contigo…. No podre sonreírte más… no podré hacerte enojar y peor aún no puedo criticar tu horrible comida, pero quiero que sepas algo que nunca me digne a decirte… TE AMO… SI TE AMO... Para mi eres perfecto... Y nunca llegue a probar esos labios seductores, nunca mire de cerca esos ojos verdes que me hipnotizaban... Perdón por decirlo ahora, en esta situación… pero no encontraba valor para decírtelo… perdóname Artie… siempre tuyo Alfred… Y solo tuyo Ok."

Me aguante mis lágrimas con todas mis fuerzas, fui al velorio y después al sepelio, los padres de Alfred lloraban desconsolados, sus amigos soltaban lágrimas, ninguno se quedó sin llorar… excepto yo que tenía la mirada baja y la vista empañada, cuando lo enterraron me dirigí a la tumba de mi amigo y heme aquí viendo lo que alguna vez fue lo más importante para mi enterrado.

…

Al frente de la lápida sonreí, sonreí recordando esos momentos felices que pase con él y con una sonrisa dije- Eres un gran hombre pero tú y yo sabíamos que aunque no me lo hubieras preguntado, lo hubieras hecho igual…. FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS AMOR MIO…. YO TAMBIEN TE AMO.

Pude sentir una brisa que me invistió con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que me abrazaba con ternura, para mi sorpresa escuche una voz inconfundible que me decía al oído- GRACIAS AMOR…. PERDONAME- y mientras mis lágrimas caían, una tras otra dije con una sonrisa, mientras me acordaba de la última sonrisa que vi en su rostro y de su última palabra que había sido un "Adiós", dije con toda las energías que me quedaban sin dejar de llorar-

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MI QUERIDO HEROE…. ADIOS.

Caí de rodillas y mientras lloraba con tanta fuerza que todos los que estaban en el sepelio, me miraban y no podían evitar soltar más lágrimas, me agarre de un poco de tierra y dije sonriendo- Adiós…. Te veré después… y a la próxima vez… yo seré el que te diga TE AMO.

Pude sentir al cielo sonreírme, como si esa bóveda azul, fueron los ojos de Alfred, viéndome, cuidándome, amándome y sobre todo…. esperándome con paciencia.

…

Ya han pasado 5 años de eso, Hoy he estado internado en el hospital durante todo un año y fuertes dolores me atormentan, el doctor sabía que no había nada que hacer, y llamo a mis familiares y amigos, después de verlos llorar y pedirme perdón por no tratarme del todo bien. Apagaron la máquina que me mantenía con vida, mientras cerraba los ojos pude ver a Alfred ofreciéndome una mano y diciendo con esa voz divertida que nunca olvide- HAS LLEGADO UN POCO TEMPRANO ARTIE….. TÚ Y TUS CONSTUMBRES INGLESAS.- lo mire y mientras sonreía, dije algo que fue oíble aun para las personas que habían en la sala de aquel hospital

- IDIOTA…. TE AMO, NI SE TE OCURRA VOLVER A IRTE-

* * *

YA SE QUE NO ESTA BIEN…. PERO LO SOÑE Y… ME DOLIO…. DESPERTE LLORANDO NO SABIA QUE UNO PODIA LLORAR DORMIDA…. SOLO ESPERO QUE ME SEPAN DISCULPAR, SI NO LES GUSTO…. PERO HAY QUE AMITIRLO…. ¿TU NO MORIRIAS, POR ALGUIEN, A QUIEN AMAS? Aunque al final dejes a alguien igual de importante atrás.


End file.
